Vira Lata
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: “Eu sinceramente não sei porque estamos tentando vendê-lo. Quero dizer, quem ia querer comprar um vira-lata quando temos outros cachorros muito mais sadios, fortes e bonitos para oferecer?” Tradução de Mutt, da Maiden of The Moon. InuKag ONE SHOT


**Vira-Lata**

**(Mutt by Maiden of The Moon)**

"Então... O que estamos fazendo mesmo?"

Kagome suspirou, girando os olhos enquanto arrastava InuYasha pelas ruas tumultuadas de Tokyo, lendo o pedaço de papel em sua mão casualmente. "Nós vamos comprar um cachorrinho de aniversário pro Souta." Ela explicou pela quarta vez, checando o bolso do vestido de verão turquesa atrás do segundo papel com direções. "E porque você se negou a voltar pelo poço sem mim e eu me recusei a voltar sem terminar essa tarefa, você decidiu vir junto."

"Eu decidi?" InuYasha perguntou secamente, sem lembrar dessa parte da conversa. O fim da história que _ele _se lembrava envolvia a garota o sentando, enfiando suas orelhas no boné horroroso e puxando-o pela porta. Mas não adiantava discutir - ela só ia usar a briga como desculpa para ficar mais tempo.

Então, em vez de continuar protestando, ele deixou-a arrast�-lo pela cidade, mantendo um olho atento para os sinais que ela pedira que achasse. Afinal, esse passeio não era tão ruim, ele decidiu. Claro, se ignorasse o olhar curioso dos pedestres por causa de suas roupas, os cheiros nojentos da cidade e a falta absurda de espaço pessoal. (A parte boa? Era uma desculpa para segurar a mão dela.)

"Decidiu, sim." Kagome disse com um sorriso, virando-se para encar�-lo. Mas em vez de fazer contato visual, ela acabou notando a loja que eles estavam procurando - um minúsculo empreendimento entre a padaria e o correio. "Ah! Aqui estamos" Ela cantarolou, passando pela multidão e caminhando até o sinal azul de néon que dizia "Somos Animais de Estimação".

InuYasha parou para olhar a luz de cor engraçada por um momento, mas não teve tempo para perguntar pois Kagome o puxou pela porta, tocando o sino anexado a ela. Com o barulho repentino, as jaulas de vidro e grandes caixas de barras de metal começaram a latir e miar e fazer sons estranhos, confundindo ainda mais o pobre hanyou.

"Ah? Oh! Bem vindos!"

InuYasha e Kagome olharam para o canto da lojinha simultaneamente, notando uma mulher magra com cabelos ruivos deixar o caixa para atendê-los. Ao menos foi isso que InuYasha imaginou que ela fosse fazer, já que usava um avental escuro com um emblema que dizia 'Posso te ajudar?'. "Posso fazer algo por vocês?"

"Sim." Kagome respondeu automaticamente, empurrando InuYasha para trás de si gentilmente para não deixílo atrapalhar. "Estou procurando um cachorrinho para dar ao meu irmão de aniversário..."

Quando o par começou a tagarelar sobre melhores raças e preços InuYasha fechou a cara, não gostando de ter sido ignorado, antes de voltar a atenção para algum tipo de choramingados perto dos fundos da loja. Curioso, foi até lá e deixou os olhos dourados inquiridores analisarem a jaula de plástico negro de onde vinha o barulho.

"Eh. . . ?"

Cheirou o ar cautelosamente (Cuidado nunca é demais) antes de se inclinar sobre a o topo da barreira lentamente...

Para achar-se fitando um grupo de pelo menos duas dúzias de filhotes - latindo, rosnando, rolando e abanando o rabo com tanto entusiasmo que estavam caindo sobre si mesmos, brincalhões e meigos. Por mais que tentasse se manter frio, InuYasha sentiu seu coração se aquecer com a visão inocente - uma mudança bem vinda do Sengoku Jidai. Os cachorrinhos eram um exemplo de pureza - casacos sólidos de chocolates e brancos, negros e malhados. Os narizes rosados perfeitos se enrugavam enquanto as línguas juvenis lambiam, olhos que mostravam a alma e imploravam para serem pegos e brincar com alguém.

O hanyou não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso, colocando as garras no caos para coçar as orelhas de uma forma que ele sabia que os filhotes gostariam.

Com a invasão de dedos, uma onda de excitação atingiu os cachorrinhos. Abandonando a brincadeira em que estavam entretidos, começaram a brigar pela atenção de InuYasha, querendo nada mais que um pouco de amor. Seu sorriso aumentou quando viu os filhotes se contorcerem e implorarem, lambendo e mordiscando sua mão, mostrando uma afeição babada. Certificou-se que todos teriam o que mereciam enquanto clamavam para conhecê-lo.

Até que ouviu um gemido baixinho vindo do canto mais afastado do grupo, um tipo de chamado abafado que os outros filhotes ignoraram. Franzindo a testa, voltou seus olhos para aquela direção.

Era outro cãozinho - Só que esse era mais magricela que os outros. O pêlo amarrotado era mais grosso que o dos outros e também era malhado: manchas de marrom em um amarelo pálido. As perninhas corriam e se esforçavam tanto quanto as dos outros, mas ele não parecia chegar a lugar algum. O filhote era fraco o suficiente para ser jogado no canto e ser esquecido; mas também forte o suficiente para continuar tentando apesar de tudo. Coitadinho... O hanyou não podia evitar sentir pena. Ele precisava de ajuda.

InuYasha franziu a testa enquanto pensava, mas logo se decidiu. Ele pegou o cachorrinho e o examinou meticulosamente, os olhos estreitados - antes de coçar suas orelhas tentativamente.

Ele abanou o rabo minúsculo.

O sorriso do hanyou voltou, maior do que antes.

Segurando o filhote cuidadosamente, InuYasha voltou a passos largos para o local que havia deixado a moça e sua Kagome, que ainda conversavam seriamente sobre escolhas para cachorros.

"Eu sugiro um labrador de raça para uma criança da idade do seu irmão."

"Tem certeza? Eu estava pensando em algo como um golden r..."

"Oi." InuYasha interrompeu, puxando o braço de Kagome para chamar sua atenção. "Compre este aqui."

A garota piscou, assustada. "Huh? Do que você es..." Ela notou o filhotinho subitamente quando o hanyou o apresentou orgulhosamente. Pegou-o com cuidado, sorrindo quando ele lambeu a palma de sua mão com adoração. "Awww..." Ela exclamou, acariciando a cabecinha dele. "É tão fofo!" Voltando-se para a mulher, ela sorriu. "Vamos lev�-lo."

Mas nesse momento, para a surpresa dos adolescentes, ela franziu a testa. "Tem certeza?"A vendedorainquiriu, fitando o filhote com um olhar frio. "Este não é um dos cachorros de pura raça que estávamos discutindo. Esse é um tanto doentio, um pentelho - um vira-lata."

InuYasha arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. "Vira-lata...?" Ele repetiu, sem saber o que o termo moderno significava. Kagome gemeu, um pouco de raiva em seus olhos quando a vendedora respondeu automaticamente.

"Um vira-lata mestiço."

'Mestiço...?' Uma expressão obscura tomou a face do hanyou e, debaixo do boné, suas orelhas penderam.

"De qualquer forma..." A mulher continuou sem perceber nada. "Eu sinceramente não sei porque estamos tentando vendê-lo. Quero dizer, quem ia querer comprar um vira-lata quando temos outros cachorros muito mais sadios, fortes e bonitos para oferecer?"

". . ." Kagome sorriu antes de caminhar até o caixa, segurando o filhote com uma mão e tirando a carteira da bolsa com a outra. "Eu." O sorriso gentil só aumentou quando a garota beijou a cabeça do cachorro levemente.

...Ops. A mulher, boquiaberta, surpresa e envergonhada, foi para trás do balcão mais uma vez, murmurando desculpas pelas palavras. Afinal, o cliente sempre está certo.

E enquanto Kagome comprava o filhote ela sorriu discretamente para InuYasha, um rubor ligeiro nas bochechas quando ele a fitou, surpreso. Então desviou o olhar, vermelho, sem falar nada além de um 'Feh' quando a garota uniu as mãos mais uma vez e segurou a gaiola do cachorro com a outra. Guiando o hanyou para fora da loja, a jovem começou a tagarelar alegremente sobre como pretendia surpreender Souta e se o filhote ficaria bonitinho ou não com uma fita vermelha no pescoço - sem nunca suspeitar quanta esperança dera ao seu acompanhante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Essa é outra one-shot da **Maiden of The Moon** que eu traduzi! O original se chama "Mutt". Meigo, não acham? Mais uma vez, estarei passando reviews pra Maiden, okay? E a fic é pequenina msm, pra compensar a falta que estou com vcs em PNA. Mas já estou trabalhando nessa fic e prometo tentar ir o mais rápido possível.

Beijos,

Bella


End file.
